Never Say No
by Castle Anthrax
Summary: Katara finds herself in a most unwelcome situation with no way out. A dark Jetara.


Hey, Castle Anthrax here. I know it's been forever and day since I've posted anything, but I'm terribly lazy. Oh well. Anyway, I decided to try my hand at something a little darker. I'm seriously looking for constructive criticism. This has not been approved by a beta reader, as I do not have one for my Avatar fanfics, so I apologize for all my grammar mistakes. Although my beta reader for my Star Wars fanfics has been awesome.

Sorry I have a tendency to get off topic. So yeah, any constructive criticism, or hey I liked it because, or hey I didn't like it because, would be appreciated. This is my first attempt at something dark.

This fic contains abuse and suggestions of rape. **It is rated M for a reason**.

Standard disclaimers of **I Do Not Own** apply.

* * *

Her time with Jet would hardly be considered a whirlwind romance, but he was terribly good looking, and oh so very smooth. Forget that she had been warned by her brother, and Suki, _and _Toph, _and everyone_ else in her life. He was Jet, after all. And not a single girl he set his sights on said no.

So it was that she found herself in a relationship with him, figuring she could change him, or that perhaps he felt differently about her. She had no idea that her constant 'no's' would irk him so. Or her lack of cooperation in his quest to '_bed one more girl'_ would piss him off to the point in which they were in now.

Jet was livid. A red hand print shown clearly on his left cheek, a mark received from pushing Katara too fast. His chest rose and fell visibly with the heavy breaths that he took, trying in vain to rein in his temper.

Katara watched him warily. His visage remained downcast as his muscles flexed visibly under his tight tee.

"When I said no I meant no. I didn't mean for you to double your efforts. I'm not ready for that," Katara stated forcefully.

He raised his eyes to meet hers. Where she once saw dreamy dark eyes, she now saw cold determination.

She swallowed her growing fear and subconsciously stepped back from the seething young man before her.

He smirked at her distress, before moving with terrible speed to grip her arm painfully.

She yelped in fear and then whined in pain as she tried to pull her arm out of his iron grip.

"Jet let go, your hurting me," she said as she tugged at her arm.

His smirk widened into a devious grin that caused Katara to shudder. "I think you owe me an apology."

At this Katara's fear retreated some as her anger bubbled up. "I owe you an apology!? I'm not the one who was doing the pushing! I'm not the one who had to be stop..."

His hand came out of nowhere, quick and hard, leaving Katara's ears ringing from the sound. Her eyes watered when the pain finally hit. She gasped in shock when she felt his hand grip her hair tightly and pull her head up.

His warm breath skittered across her neck, "Now see what you made me do?" came Jet's voice, low and angry and full of accusations in her ear.

The hand that gripped her hair loosened and slid down to hold her chin. He slowly tilted her head slightly to the side and looked at the steadily swelling cheek. The perfectly bronzed complexion was marred by a deep red hand print that covered nearly half of her face.

She winced and tried to move away from his hand as it came to lightly touch the painful welt. His grip on her arm tightened impossibly at his displeasure with her actions.

"That's going to leave a mark," he said off-handedly.

"Please Jet, just let me go. I won't tell anyone about this, just please let me go," she pleaded.

"I don't think you understand that I have you right where I want you," he hissed.

Katara's eyes widened in terror at the realization of his words. She knew she was no match for him physically. Just his hand gripping her arm so tightly was testament of that alone. But they were completely alone. There was very little chance of anyone barging in on this horrible scene.

_'The only way to escape is to take him by surprise. But how?'_ she thought as Jet pulled her closer to himself. The heat radiating off his body added to her anxiety and her thoughts picked up speed in their race around her brain.

Her thoughts turned to Suki, and what she would possibly do in this situation, when it occurred to her.

Jet grunted in pain as Katara's foot stomped down over top of his. His grip on her arm twisted as he flung her across the room. She stumbled as she tried to gain her footing only to trip and tumble headlong onto the floor. Pain shot up her arms as her wrists and hands took the brunt of the fall.

Katara's adrenaline spiked as she heard Jet's cursing and heavy steps move in her direction. She grit her teeth against the pain and pushed herself off the floor. Her feet began moving before she could even gain her balance fully as one thought now pounded through her mind; _'Must get away.'_

Jet smirked at her attempt to evade him as he once again moved with frightening speed.

He reached out and grabbed her wrist in a too tight grip. Her momentum worked against her as he pulled back on her arm forcefully. She had to move her feet quickly to keep upright.

His hot breath was once again tickling over her shoulder and neck as he spoke in low tones. "And just where do you think you're going?"

"Please just let me go," she pleaded as several tears trekked down her cheek.

"No," he answered flatly before pushing her down to the floor.

Katara's adrenaline shot up once more at the prospect of what was about to happen. She writhed and kicked as hard as she could. She knew, from years of wrestling with an older brother and his friends, that her smaller size and greater flexibility could actually work to her advantage.

Jet pulled her arms together to better grip both of her smaller hands in one of his larger ones. He needed one free hand to undress himself and her.

With only one hand holding her and his balance slightly off from holding himself up so awkwardly, Katara had the perfect opportunity. She pushed against his legs with her own and he fell to one side. As he tried to keep from hitting his face on the floor, he had to bring his free hand across his body, making his position even more precarious.

Katara wasted no time in rolling herself into him, causing him to fall and release her hands. She kicked out at him and was rewarded with a grunt of pain and the sight of him curling in on himself.

Moving as fast as she could, Katara pulled herself upright and grabbed her bag on the way out the door. As she exited his apartment she spared a look back and found, that while her kick had indeed stunned him, it did not disable him.

Katara squeaked as Jet pulled himself up, his pain seemingly forgotten in his now adrenaline induced rage.

She moved with all the speed she could muster, as he began his trek across the room. His much longer legs covered the short distance quickly, but she had already made it to the stairs and began her descent.

Jet's steps sounded loudly in her ears as he followed her down the stairwell, gaining ground as he bounded down the steps two at a time.

Just as he was upon her she pushed her way out onto the sidewalk, the door burst open and deposited her on her already battered hands. A woman walking by yelped in surprise at the sudden appearance of a young woman falling out of a door.

Jet stepped out into the cool night air and spotted his quarry. She moved to get up and he was beside her. Hand firmly placed on her arm, gripping it tightly. He hauled her up and noticed the woman quickly move away. He scowled when Katara looked at him with fear.

"Please help me," she yelled into the night, but the woman was already out of sight.

"Shut up," Jet hissed with a quick smack to her unblemished cheek. "No one can hear you."

"Please, someone help me," she begged as Jet dragged her back toward the door.

"No one's coming to help you," Jet stated firmly as he pulled her up the stairs. "You wouldn't be in this situation if you had just done what I had wanted. If you hadn't been so difficult then I wouldn't have to be so rough. You've really brought this on yourself Katara."

"No, I haven't. You've brought this on me. I don't want to do this, and I shouldn't have to," she yelled through her choked sobs.

"Always defiant. You know that's what I liked about you. You were going to be thrilling. A worthy chase, but you were supposed to _give in_," Jet punctuated his last words by tossing her through his door and closing soundly behind him.

Katara's eyes darted around the room looking for a way to escape and keep an eye on Jet's progress.

Jet watched her fear and panic play over her face in anticipation of what was to come. After all, no girl he set his sights on ever said no.

* * *

You know the drill.

C.A.


End file.
